ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M7: Space Colony Libra - Day 4
Votes *spineshark accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=893986&postcount=506 *widdershins accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=894028&postcount=507 *Brickroad accuses widdershins http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=894045&postcount=508 *spineshark retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=894693&postcount=525 *Nodal accuses VorpalEdge http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=894996&postcount=541 *Brickroad accuses VorpalEdge http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895043&postcount=547 *widdershins accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895523&postcount=577 *Garrison accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895542&postcount=578 *Meditative_Zebra accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895586&postcount=585 *Brickroad accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895676&postcount=595 *VorpalEdge accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895688&postcount=598 *Mazokunomiko accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895758&postcount=606 *Nodal accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895888&postcount=615 *Nodal accuses VorpalEdge http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895897&postcount=619 *spineshark accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895917&postcount=629 *Meditative_Zebra retracts accusation of Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895977&postcount=650 *Brickroad accuses VorpalEdge http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=895991&postcount=652 *Meditative_Zebra accuses VorpalEdge http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896030&postcount=665 *Mazokunomiko accuses Meditative_Zebra http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896076&postcount=696 Meditative_Zebra is lynched and revealed as a Human. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896146&postcount=724 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896083&postcount=703 Brickroad: 1 spineshark widdershins Mazokunomiko spineshark widdershins: 0 Brickroad VorpalEdge: 3 Nodal Brickroad Nodal Brickroad Meditative_Zebra Meditative_Zebra: 4 widdershins Garrison Brickroad VorpalEdge Nodal Mazokunomiko Nodal: 0 Meditative_Zebra Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=893948&postcount=505 This is how it went, as best as you could retrace it from the aftermath: Luana's discarded slippers were near the front door, so it seemed as if someone had knocked or rang or otherwise summoned her during the night. But there was no damage to the lock or the mechanism, and the baseball bat propped up in a nearby stand was still there, so it seemed as if she'd recognized her caller and let them in willingly. Whatever disguise they'd used to gain entry was clearly quickly dropped, judging by the small canister of Mace not far from the entryway. Luana was a tough one, who knew enough to defend herself in the current crisis no matter how good a friend her visitor supposedly seemed. It was impossible to judge from the scene just how the chemical knockout had interacted with the Morphs' alien physiology, but you guessed that it wasn't very effective from the way she'd immediately abandoned it and retreated to pick up something deadlier. Her visitor had been interposed between her and the bat, so she'd gone for a different backup weapon instead. Her body was still slumped in the corner in the kitchen where she'd made her last stand. A vicious puncture wound through the heart was the plain enough cause of death, though she'd made a showing for herself: the kitchen drawer was open, where she seemed to have taken the handgun she still clutched in one dead hand. She'd gotten off one shot before the kill, and though you couldn't find any blood on the ground--there was a conspicuously clean spot on the floor where you surmised the wounded Morph had painstakingly removed any traces of its presence--when you dug the bullet out of the opposite wall, there was a faint but definite purplish coating on it. Luana was gone now. But with any luck, what she left behind would be the first step toward turning the tide of this terrible tragedy. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896146&postcount=724 The confusion raged on through the fourth day, resulting in yet another split vote, but unlike the other three days, VorpalEdge stepped up with something unpredecented: a means to cut through the chaos. "I got somethin' to say!" he hollered. "When all this nonsense started, I made myself a pair of those Hart goggles, and I've been having a look here and there when I could catch one. And last night, I saw Meditative_Zebra through them lenses, and I can now tell you that Morphs are some ugly sumbitches indeed. It's him you need to be stringing up, not me." There wasn't much time left until nightfall, and a panic-stricken Mazokunomiko saw no choice but to follow Vorpal's lead and switch over to Zebra, tipping Libra's scales once more toward a lynchee. Before it could dawn on widdershins that she always seemed to be the one to cast the deciding vote, the hour had struck and it was time for Meditative_Zebra, of the Ionian Zebras, to die. But when the knife went in, the resulting mess was black and white and red all over. Final Nightkill http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896149&postcount=725 Nodal whirled, breath drawn, ready to let an accusatory yell fly, but VorpalEdge was already gone from the scene, and Mazokunomiko with him. "Goddammit," he screamed, tossing his yellow hat to the ground in frustration. "I told you! I told you and I told you!" "Fine," said a testy, defensive widdershins. "You're a regular Cassandra, we get it. So what now, bright guy?" "I'll tell you what now," snorted Nodal. "The rest of us go--in groups--to get whatever you need from your homes. Food, water, whatever essential supplies you can carry in one trip. We all hole up at my place and wait the night out. We've been dumb, letting the Morphs pick us off one by one at night, but that changes now. We stay together tonight, and maybe we don't lose another human life before morning comes and we can pick off that VorpalEdge chuwero." The others nodded assent and went off nervously to gather what they needed; Brickroad went with spineshark and widdershins, while Garrison stayed behind with Nodal. "Come on," motioned Nodal to Garrison, "we'll stop by your place first before we head to mine." But they'd barely gotten to the edge of the square before Nodal spied something on the ground: the pair of goggles that Vorpal had claimed let him identify the Morphs. Nodal walked over and picked them up. They looked hastily slapped-together, and when he put them up to his eyes, nothing looked any different: not the buildings, or the fountains, or his own hand when he put it in front of his face. "Damn thing's probably as fake as he was," Nodal scoffed, turning to Garrison, "It's just..." "Oh." End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896150&postcount=726 Two ships landed on M7-Libra over the course of the next week. The second one was the HCSA rover, which housed only a token force of HCSA reps bearing Hart visors and special-made ordnance. They could tell from the stillness they'd already seen half a dozen times in other colonies that they wouldn't be needing any of it, and their stay was cursory as they confirmed that the entire population, save for one human, was a loss and would need to be replenished. It happened sometimes, especially lately. The paperwork would be the worst part. Days before that, however, the first ship was crewed with a small continent of Morphs and a few comrades recently extracted from a nearby colony... as well as a freshly killed nutrient source. "Hail," waved the ship's captain to Mazokunomiko. "It is pleasing that you, too, have survived. We salvaged so few operatives that we were worried..." "Hail, my captain," replied the Morph woman, if woman she could indeed be called. "You will have cause to be even more pleased, when you see what a gift we have lucked into." The captain raised a fleshy ridge over its eye, and Mazokunomiko turned to her partner. "Show him, Garrison." Garrison stepped forward, tugging gently at the hand of a glassy-eyed VorpalEdge. The yellow glow of the captain's eyes brightened in intensity. "Surely that is not..." "But it is," assured Garrison. "This is Retired General VorpalEdge in the stiff, human flesh. We established complete dominance of his will days ago. If I may be so bold as to say so, my captain, this man may be meant for greater purposes than our wineries." "Indeed," he nodded. "A fifth columnist of his stature amongst the humans... This could be the breakthrough we've needed. You have done well, my agents. Come aboard, and let us talk..." Notable Events VorpalEdge claims Technician http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=896045&postcount=673 *Scan 1: spineshark (Human) *Scan 2: Luana (Human) *Scan 3: Meditative_Zebra (Morph) Category:Phases